


Lionhearts

by Yoongi_Bear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongi_Bear/pseuds/Yoongi_Bear
Summary: After Naxzela, Shiro takes Keith on a trip to help him destress. But instead of destress, Shiro inadvertently causes Keith some serious stress (and blushing).





	Lionhearts

Shiro looked up when Keith walked in, a huge grin on his perfect little face. Keith was baffled on just why Shiro was so happy, being that Keith had just tried to ram himself into a particle shield for team Voltron. That was why he was here instead of the Blade, right? To be ranted at? 

"I don't want a rant, Shiro," Keith said, his voice sounding a but more irate than he wanted it to. Keith internally cringed. 

"I'm not going to." Shiro stood and waltzed (no seriously, it looked like he was dancing. What was wrong with people today?) over to the hybrid. Keith raised an ebony eyebrow, his dusky eyes lighting up with curiosity. 

"Then why else am I here?" 

Getting his old clothes shoved at him was his response. 

Keith gave Shiro his "why though" look. "What-?" 

"Go get changed. We're going somewhere, and I don't want you scaring people in that." 

Keith snorted and gave Shiro a warm smile. "Says the guy with a scar and metal arm of death." 

"Just go get changed!" 

Keith obliged, changing in a nearby bathroom rather hurriedly. He really wanted to see what his best friend had in mind, but at the same time, he had no idea why he was bothering. It was probably going to be something cheesy and pointless, like everything else Shiro did for Keith. Not that he had an issue with that, but Keith just had better things to do right now, like training. Or staring at a knife for three hours, piecing together the memories of his mother and this race he was now fighting. Or, you know, reciting the entire Bee Movie script in his head for no reason. So yeah, important things. 

"That's the Keith I know," Shiro said when Keith returned to the common room. Keith rolled his eyes in response. 

"Shut up. Anyways, where are we going?" 

"It's a surprise. Come on, let's go!" Shiro slipped his warm metal hand in Keith's small somewhat clammy one and dragged him toward the Black Lion's hangar. He was humming a tune Keith vaguely identified as "Glowing Eyes" by one of their favorite bands, Twenty Øne Piløts. Keith had no shame in admitting it was kinda hot, seeing Shiro happier than he had been in a long time. 

Keith felt his face heating up at the hand holding, but he didn't let go. Instead, he savored the feeling of Shiro's fingers intertwined with his, even if it was Shiro's prosthetic one. It was good enough for Keith, and he wasn't picky when it came to Shiro anyways. Any physical contact with Shiro left Keith blushing, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through his entire body, his brain spiraling into a hormone induced fog. To Keith, that feeling was worth more than anything, not even gold or diamonds or quintessence. A feeling that couldn't have a price. It was a precious gem. 

They stopped holding hands once Shiro sat down in the pilot's seat, and Keith felt a wave of nostalgia flood over him. The way Shiro just casually took the lead, with Keith as copilot, just felt right. It reminded the raven haired teen of the Garrison, of the nights they spent sneaking out to the simulators for some extra hours together. As friends of course, but Keith had always wished for it to become something more. For them to become something special. But Shiro never showed any affection beyond friendship, so Keith left it at that for fear of scaring Shiro off. He couldn't take it when Shiro left for Kerberos and when he "died", so losing him because Keith took their relationship too far would be pure torture. 

 

"You alright, Keith?" Shiro's concerned voice shook Keith out of his thoughts. Keith nodded in response. 

"Yeah, just thinking." 

"May I ask what you were thinking about?" Shiro's face lit up with another one of those perfect smiles, and Keith had to cough and look away before he blushed. 

"No. Focus on the road." 

"Keith, we're in space in a giant robotic lion. There is no road." 

"Shut up. You know exactly what I mean." 

Shiro snickered and entered some coordinates into one of the floating purple screens, still humming. Keith watched Shiro's diligent piloting, the way that Shiro was able to operate several systems at once without breaking a sweat. It was awe inspiring, and Keith found himself staring a little too intently. That didn't mean he stopped watching, however. Keith had always had a strange curiosity when it came to Shiro's work, especially his hands. God knows Keith had watched those hands for hours on end in those simulations, studying every line and vein and scar. He knew Shiro's hands, well, like the back of his hand. He just wished he knew Shiro that intimately. Takashi Shirogane was still a mystery, no matter how long they had been friends. Especially after the whole "disappearing and coming back from the dead" incident, Shiro had been veiled and detached. It kinda hurt Keith. He just wanted to be with Shiro, to have a friend, to be loved, yet Shiro was shoving him away. It stung. 

"Hey, Keith, talk to me buddy. Are you alright?" 

Keith flushed and looked down. "F-fine, why do you ask?" 

Shiro's grey eyes met Keith's amethyst ones, and Keith swallowed as an attempt to moisten his now dry mouth. "You were zoning out, and kinda staring at me." 

 

"Sorry. I've had a lot on my mind lately. " 

*Shiro. All you, Shiro. You're what I've had my mind on. * 

"Clearly. But hey," Shiro replied, his voice softening with every word. Keith could almost feel his resolve melting, as well as his clear thoughts. "I'm taking you somewhere where we can just relax, alright? So don't worry about what's bothering you." 

*How can I not worry when the thing bothering me is right here?* 

Keith nodded, ebony locks bouncing as he did so. "Yeah. I'll try." 

Haha. Little white lies. He was going to worry about Shiro all he wanted, and Shiro could do nothing but make it worse. Shiro shot Keith a soft, sweet smile, like tea mixed with just the right amount of honey. At least that's what Keith thought those perfect pink lips would taste like, anyways. God knows the fantasies dancing in his heads at dinner. But, that was a thought for another time. Shiro turned back to piloting, and Keith watched the stars fly around them, daydreaming about Shiro's arms around him and those perfect lips on Keith's.


End file.
